Surprises
by Shirenai
Summary: La vie est faite de surprises. Bonnes comme mauvaises.


Titre : Surprises

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de D.Gray-Man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

Note : Je me base sur une date qui n'est pas confirmée et se peut erronée. Mea culpa si c'est le cas.

Bonne lecture.

Allen n'aimait pas la neige. Ça en avait toujours été ainsi, aussi longtemps que sa mémoire pouvait remonter. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment… Probablement parce que, dans son enfance, on lui avait souvent fait des réflexions sur la couleur de ses cheveux et celle du manteau de flocons qui recouvrait les toits de tuiles, les arbres dénués de leurs feuilles, les prairies. Pour Allen, la nature s'endormait lorsqu'elle finissait couverte par l'amas d'eau solidifiée. C'était un synonyme de mort, d'une certaine façon, et le fait qu'on compare ses cheveux à une telle chose ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Et cette année, c'était le premier hiver d'Allen à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Le premier hiver qu'il passerait en « famille » avec tous les autres Exorcistes et membres de l'organisation. Il régnait dans les locaux une douce agitation ; on sentait que Noël arrivait à grands pas. Les gens s'empressaient d'une aile à l'autre, croulant sous des montagnes de documents. Tous caressaient l'espoir de boucler leur travail à temps afin de pouvoir prendre un peu de bon temps pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Chacun avait également pris l'initiative d'acheter un cadeau à un autre membre de sa section. Entre Exorcistes, c'était un peu différent : Lenalee avait réussi à convaincre son frère de la laisser choisir un petit quelque chose pour chacun de ses coéquipiers. A grands renforts de sourires et regards insistants, la jeune fille avait fini par obtenir gain de cause – les sourires de Lenalee étant une arme à laquelle Komui ne résistait jamais.

La compatible aux Dark Boots s'en retournait donc tranquillement à sa chambre, les bras chargés des futurs présents pour ses équipiers. De son côté, Lavi en avait fait autant. Il n'était pas du tout emballé par la perspective de côtoyer autant de foule, a fortiori dans les magasins mais il avait fait l'effort. Il rêvait de voir le visage enchanté de Lenalee lorsque cette dernière ouvrirait son paquet. Plus sérieusement, l'idée de réussir à apporter un peu de bonheur à ses amis le réjouissait et lui fournissait une motivation suffisante pour obtenir le cadeau qu'il voulait, quitte à se battre avec une armée de furies pour cela. Kanda quant à lui était retourné au Japon. Il reviendrait pour le nouvel an mais ne supportait pas cette ambiance fiévreuse et, il fallait l'avouer, célébrer Noël ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Cet échange de cadeaux était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus grotesque, à plus forte raison pour une fête d'origine chrétienne qui n'entrait pas dans ses coutumes d'asiatique.

Restait Allen. Lui s'était plutôt bien prêté au jeu, prenant plaisir à dénicher des choses sympathiques avec Timcampy sur son épaule. Le golem du Maréchal Cross l'avait accompagné, voletant joyeusement autour de lui. Le cadet des Exorcistes avait d'ailleurs préféré s'y prendre à l'avance, si bien qu'au quinze décembre, tout était soigneusement prêt et emballé, caché sous son lit. Il était pour l'heure debout, face à une fenêtre, à un endroit où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Et il regardait la neige tomber. Les vents à cette altitude étaient puissants. Ils mugissaient en se heurtant aux vitres de la tour et faisaient tourbillonner les flocons moutonneux. Allen frissonna en imaginant la température qu'il pouvait faire dehors. A cette époque de l'année, il faisait déjà nuit depuis plusieurs heures. Il soupira lourdement. Cette période, supposée festive, ne lui apportait qu'un profond vague à l'âme et une fatigue nerveuse des plus pesantes.

Il posa sa main droite sur le verre froid. L'hiver était tellement long… L'idée de ne pas être en mission à l'extérieur de la Congrégation, même pour une journée, n'arrangeait en rien son humeur morose. L'adolescent se demanda un instant si le Comte Millénaire s'accordait lui aussi un ou deux jours de répit avec le clan de Noé et si la guerre qu'ils livraient tous les uns contre les autres pouvait cesser, ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Bien sûr, c'était rêver. Connaissant la perfidie du Comte, nul doute que celui-ci mettrait les bouchées doubles en cette période de fêtes… Nouveau soupir. S'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la prochaine bataille alors que cette journée était justement pour ne pas y penser, pas étonnant qu'il se mette à déprimer le jour de Noël… Ses sombres réflexions furent cependant interrompues quand Komui l'interpella :

« Ah, Allen, tu es là.

- Oui. Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Lavi, Arystar et moi-même sommes en train de décorer le sapin. Tu viens nous aider ?

- Euh… oui, j'arrive. »

Le garçon suivit l'intendant jusqu'à la grande salle où tous avaient pour coutume de prendre leur repas. Marie était en train de mettre l'immense arbre debout tandis que Lavi apportait une caisse débordant de décorations. Arystar s'enchantait de la beauté de l'arbre, de la magie de Noël, la fraternité qui régnait entre chacun et ne se lassait pas de s'émerveiller de la moindre petite chose. Tous les membres de la Congrégation présents – scientifiques, trouveurs, exorcistes – étaient à l'ouvrage, riant et discutant de bon cœur. Seule Miranda ne mettait pas la main à la pâte et pour cause, tout le monde l'en avait gentiment mais fermement défendue. La jeune femme se contentait donc de tenir compagnie aux autres, elle aussi toute joyeuse à l'approche de Noël. Lenalee rejoignit bientôt Allen, qui sembla se dérider un peu en compagnie de la jeune fille :

« Alors, Allen-kun, tu as fait tes courses ?

- Oui, ça fait un moment ; je préfère m'y prendre à l'avance.

- Oh, et tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, alors ?

- J'espère que ça vous plaira, oui. Lenalee, tu as pris quelque chose pour Kanda, toi ?

- Ah… Eh bien j'ai hésité à le faire, parce qu'il a ce genre de tradition en horreur, mais je me suis laissée dire que tout de même, penser à lui ne serait pas un mal. Et toi ?

- Egalement. Kanda a beau être désagréable et méprisant, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est un ami, à tout le moins un camarade de bataille. Je suis parti du même principe que toi. Mais comment est-ce qu'on va les lui donner, nos cadeaux ? Il a bien quitté la Congrégation en début de semaine, non ?

- On les lui donnera à son retour, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit la jeune fille. »

Lenalee était toujours surprise de voir à quel point son équipier, sous couvert de son caractère un peu bougon, pouvait être attentionné envers ses proches. Sa rivalité avec le Japonais s'était d'ailleurs plus ou moins atténuée, ces derniers temps. Certes, Kanda n'était pas le genre de personne attachante et chaleureuse mais l'évolution était cependant sensible et tout le monde s'en réjouissait. Alors que la jeune fille accrochait une boule à une branche, elle entendit des éclats de voix à sa droite et ne fut même pas étonnée de trouver Lavi en train d'embêter joyeusement Allen :

« Alors, Pousse de soja, tu rêvasses ?

- Rah, Lavi, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Oh, il n'y a que ton Yuu adoré qui a le droit de t'appeler ainsi, c'est ça ?

- Nan ! Personne n'a le droit, et certainement pas cet idiot de Kanda ! hurla l'adolescent »

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un Japonais aux cheveux longs éternua fortement.

Les préparatifs de la fête de Noël s'achevèrent rapidement. Le cuisinier était aux fourneaux depuis très tôt dans l'après-midi. Non seulement il devait se surpasser pour que ce repas soit apprécié et digne de sa réputation, mais en plus il lui fallait réussir à rassasier l'appétit pour le moins immense du jeune Walker, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois avec grand plaisir. Il ne se lassait pas de répéter que ce garçon faisait honneur à sa cuisine et qu'il était en admiration devant un tel appétit. Vint le soir. Chacun était soigneusement habillé, ayant revêtu pour l'occasion une tenue élégante. Lenalee était sublime dans sa robe rouge, qu'elle avait passée en dépit de la volonté de son frère. Ce dernier avait en effet fait un scandale dans tout le bâtiment, disant que jamais sa sœur adorée ne porterait un vêtement aussi vulgaire, ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répondu que dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'à changer l'uniforme qui lui avait été donné et que la jupe dudit uniforme était bien plus courte que la robe qu'elle comptait porter à la soirée. S'en était suivi un coup de pied bien senti et la discussion s'était arrêtée là.

Tous à table après le discours de Komui, les membres de la Congrégation discutaient avec entrain et savouraient les plats mitonnés par le chef, lequel se frottait les mains en voyant les mines ravies de tous ces gens. Après le repas, chaque personne le souhaitant posa ses paquets au pied de l'immense conifère scintillant de mille feux, puis l'on se coucha tard dans la nuit, après moultes conversations et un petit concours de danse organisé par l'intendant. Lenalee avait forcé Allen et Lavi à participer avec elle, et tout le monde avait pu constater que si les deux garçons étaient d'excellents Exorcistes, la danse était loin d'être leur spécialité. On avait également attaché Komui à ce moment-là afin d'éviter toute altercation avec un énième Komurin. La soirée était passée très vite, dans une ambiance bon enfant. Allen avait plumé tous ses opposants aux cartes et Lavi avait fait les yeux doux à suffisamment de jolies filles pour rattraper un retard d'une année. Bref, ce réveillon de Noël avait été un succès total.

La nuit fut un peu courte au goût de certains qui, un peu trop fêtards, ne s'étaient endormis qu'à trois ou quatre heures du matin. Aussi, quand l'appel de Komui leur vrilla les oreilles, beaucoup le maudirent. Les têtes enfarinées se rendirent donc au pied du sapin pour découvrir les cadeaux qui leur étaient destinés. Komui reçut une tasse plus grande par les membres de la section scientifique ainsi qu'un nouveau béret choisi par Lenalee et Allen. Lavi, en tant que futur Bookman, avait reçu plusieurs livres bien différents. Allen avait fait dans l'original en lui offrant une pièce de théâtre française : le _Dom Juan_ de Molière. Les deux garçons avaient trouvé pour Lenalee de jolies pinces à cheveux en laque et la jeune fille, ravie, les adopta aussitôt. Le cadet de la Congrégation fut cependant le plus gâté : pâtisseries faites par des anonymes, de nouveaux gants par Lenalee, un beau livre de collection de la part de Lavi et Bookman.

Tous étaient ravis et se réjouissaient de leurs cadeaux. Cependant, il en restait un sous le sapin. Un seul, que personne ne reconnaissait. L'emballage, particulièrement soigné, portait une petite étiquette à l'écriture un peu bancale, maladroite, comme si la personne n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire. Intrigué, Komui regarda le paquet d'un peu plus près. Il était écrit, dans un tout petit coin « Pour A. ». Tous se prirent à imaginer qu'Allen avait une admiratrice secrète qui lui offrait un adorable présent. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. Un sourire immense illumina le visage du jeune Exorciste quand il défit le papier du bout des doigts. Ce même sourire s'agrandit lorsque, à côté d'un roman, Allen lut en anglais : « Bon anniversaire, Pousse de soja »…

_Fin_


End file.
